


Fragments - #36 : « Don't touch my Will » (3x13)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Fragments [36]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Light yet dark, M/M, Murder Husbands, Series Bonus, Snippet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Hannibal Lecter devenait véritablement dangereux (*) dès que quelqu'un osait toucher son Will Graham.(*) Comme s'il n'était pas habituellement déjà dangereux... :p





	Fragments - #36 : « Don't touch my Will » (3x13)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there :3
> 
> Il se pourrait bien que mon esprit ait récemment été victime d'un court-circuit, et je me suis retrouvée avec ce “fragment” bonus sur les bras. Donc bon. Considérez-vous chanceux, un texte de plus que prévu c'est extrêmement rare avec moi ! (Car, je ne sais pas si vous l'aviez remarqué, j'ai plutôt tendance à traîner la patte dans mes projets, ce qui donne souvent des textes en moins que le nombre initial prévu :p)

Dolarhyde s'acharnant avec son couteau sur Will, c'en avait été trop pour Hannibal.

Avec un cri de rage, étouffé dans l'air par les cris de douleur de Will, le cannibale s'élança en direction de l'agresseur. Il se jeta de tout son poids sur le dos de Dolarhyde, espérant le faire changer de cible.

Will profita de cette distraction pour rendre au Dragon les coups de couteau qu'il avait reçus.

Finalement, Hannibal, d'une morsure bien placée, fit définitivement taire l'ennemi.

**Author's Note:**

> Effectivement, c'est affreusement court, mais c'est bien mieux que rien du tout :p x')


End file.
